This Kind of Love
by kiwilover42097
Summary: Felicity's reaction to Oliver's death. One-shot.


_This is a one-shot that I came up with and I hope you like it! XD_

_ "I love you." Oliver says shaking his head lightly. _

It's been 2 days since Oliver left and Felicity has been sitting in the Arrow Cave since. She refuses to leave. Diggle and Roy have been telling her to go home and get some rest but every time she says no. She hasn't talked much and Dig doesn't know what to do she has been sitting at her desk biting her nails and looks at the stairs a few times to see if Oliver is coming down so she could embrace him with a hug and whisper how much she loves him.

It's at night when Dig's about to leave but comes over to Felicity.

"How 'bout you come home with me and Lyla and see Sara. We can have dinner together and… talk." Diggle says carefully.

She snaps her head toward him with tears in her eyes. "I'm not leaving 'til he comes back." She says quietly. She goes back to looking at her computer screen and Diggle turns to Roy and shakes his head.

They both sigh when they hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Felicity jumps out of her chair and pass Dig and Roy but stops when she sees Nyssa and 7 or 8 assassins coming down the stairs.

"No." Felicity whispers. "No!" She says louder realizing what happened. Diggle and Roy step in front of her.

"I am sorry. Oliver is dead." She says out loud and Felicity is about to crumple, the words confirming her worst fears. She's lost him, she lost Oliver. She didn't even realize she was falling until Roy had his arms around her keeping her up and she clings to him.

Felicity looks up with tears in her eyes but refusing to let them fall and sees a middle age man step forward. She notices how all the men bow their heads as a sign of respect and she knows this is the man that killed Oliver, Ra's Al Ghul. She experiences a fury like no other but holds back because she's not stupid enough to attack him. She let's go of Roy and turns her back to the demon so she doesn't have to face him. Slowly everything hits her, Oliver is dead. And his killer is less than 3 feet away and she can't get vengeance on a man not even Oliver can kill. She lets angry tears fall when she hears footsteps come closer. She stiffens as she hears Diggle protest and swords come out of their sheaths no doubt pointed at Diggle. Felicity starts shaking in fear and angry as the footsteps get closer. She is looking down when someone stops right in front of her. She sees a hand with many rings come up and she flinches away but he grabs her chin lifting her head up. She closes her eyes not wanting to look into the eyes of the man who killed Oliver. She steadies herself before she opens her eyes looking into the demons black eyes.

"You grieve like a widow would?" He stated as a question. "But I don't see a ring which leaves me to believe you love him." She lets a tear fall but continues to look into his eyes. "If it helps you, he lasted longer than most." He dropped her chin and she heard the footsteps up the stairs.

Before Diggle and Roy can say anything she runs to the back entrance and runs out the door with them shouting at her. She quickly makes her way to her apartment in her car and jumps inside her house, as she shuts the door she slowly slides down and bursts into tears crying for hours until she fell asleep leaning against the door.

Felicity wakes up to banging on the door and for a few seconds she forgot but it all came rushing back.

"Felicity open the door. You shouldn't be alone right now." Dig says.

She slowly sits up from the ground and says with a hoarse voice, "Not now John, I need to be alone."

Two days later and Felicity had barely eaten anything and was just sitting on her couch staring at her Robin hood poster she got as an inside joke. Felicity didn't know what to do, she wanted to tear everything apart, cry, and yell at Oliver for leaving her. She knew the last one was irrational but she was so angry and she didn't know what to do. She decide in that minute she would go on and continue like nothing happened, just block everything out. She got off the couch and went to her room to get shower and change.

Diggle was in the foundry not knowing what to do about Felicity. She wasn't answering his calls or answering the door. He didn't know what was going on. That's when he heard heels clicking on the stairs and turned his head towards Felicity. He jumps up and walks towards her embracing her in a hug, she slowly puts her arms around him and returns it.

"Sorry I didn't call I just needed time but I'm back and ready to work." She walked towards her computers. "City still needs saving and right now there is a robbery in progress." She says as she looks at her computers. "The address is 420 Maple St. and I'll text Roy to meet you there."

Diggle is so confused he just listens to her and will discuss it when he gets back.

For a week that's how it goes Felicity not talking about anything else other than the crime and Diggle didn't know how to talk to her. Even Lyla tried but nothing it's like nothing fazed her. She went to work for Palmer then came down her and worked her night job.

When Lyla came she said how sorry she was and she knew how Felicity felt but she just ignored her and walked out and came back the next night like nothing happened. Roy was confused but was also worried about Thea because he didn't know how to tell her the only family she had left was gone. Also Thea was starting to worry so she filed a missing persons report and now the police are investigating the disappearance of Oliver Queen.

One day while down in the foundry, Felicity was typing on her computer and she made the mistake of looking to her left for a second where the fern was. She lightly caressed its left and then looked behind it to His suit. She walked over and took it off the model and touched the hood. A hot tear rolled down her cheek and then the dam broke and she was on the floor weeping and clutching the hood. She didn't know someone came in 'til Roy wrapped his arms around her and whispered soothing words. She cried hard and didn't know how to stop. Roy just sat with her and let her cry it out and didn't let go until she was ready.

"I'm sorry." She whispered with her head on his chest. He tightened his arms.

"You don't have to be sorry. We are all grieving." Her ponytail is a mess, her make-up is smeared and she has dark circles under her eyes that suggest no sleep.

"He told me he loved me." She says quietly. "He told me he loved me and I didn't say it back. I didn't tell him how much I love him and I never will." She started crying again while Roy just listened. "I should have stopped him, told him not to go but I didn't and now he's dead." Her sobs increase. "He said he would do anything I asked but I didn't tell him to stay just to kill Ra's Al Ghul. It's all my fault, if I begged him to stay maybe he wouldn't have gone. He would have stayed with me and I would have told him what he meant to me. Every time I tell someone I love them they leave. Last time I saw my dad I said 'love you' and he never came back, first boyfriend told him I loved him he left the next morning. Copper he died the next day and now I didn't even tell Oliver and he still dies. Am I cursed, why is this keep happening?"

Roy could barely understand her but what he did hear had him shaking his head in disagreement. "Now listen to me, none of this is your fault. Oliver made his decision and he is stubborn so there was no stopping him and he did love you that's why he wouldn't want you tearing yourself up about this. I may not have none him as long as you and Dig but from what I can tell he loved you and I'm sure he knew you loved him, both of you were so obvious it's kind of hard not to tell." He chuckled a little bit at the end.

The rest of the night they sat on the floor talking about anything and everything and Felicity knew they had just become inseparable friends.

Oliver jumped out of the green liquid with a gasp and got out of the pit with one thought in mind get home to Felicity and Thea.

Next couple of days were going smoothly, Felicity was still depressed but it was better than before. The team was still fighting crime and things were ok. While in the foundry Roy and Diggle walk in looking happy and terrified and out of breath.

"What's wrong with you guys?" They both couldn't speak but they didn't need to, behind them came forward Oliver Queen looking happy and…. Alive. Felicity loses all her breath and stares wondering if it's a dream. Wouldn't be the first time she dreamed he had come back. She slowly stands up and Oliver walks towards her. Once they are toe to toe she reaches out to touch him almost afraid, if he wasn't real she would be back at square one with the tears. She places her hand on his chest and her eyes shine with tears. He covers her hand with his and then loops his arm around her waist. She breaks out of her trance and puts her arms around his neck clinging to him like a life-raft. She buries her head in his neck and breaths him in as he does the same. She faintly hears John and Roy go up the stairs to leave them alone. She feels light kisses on her neck, then her cheek and finally her lips. The kiss is passionate, poring all their feeling into it and they can't seem to stop. He traces her bottom lip with his tongue and she eagerly opens and his tongue dives in enticing her tongue to dance with his. After a minute they both separate for air but he keeps kissing her cheek all the way to her ear.

"God, I love you." He says and her heart swells. She pulls back to look in his eyes.

"I love you too." Once the words sinking in he smiles his beautiful smile and swoops down to kiss her again.

_Damn that was hard to write! So this is what I would like to happen when Oliver comes back and I hope to god there will be NO raylicity when he comes back cause I will be mad :( Anyway I hope you enjoy if you have any ideas of one-shots please leave a review and I might write it ;) _


End file.
